gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Pogo the Monkey (game)
Pogo the Monkey is a video game advertised on the radio stations in Grand Theft Auto III. Arcade machines featuring the game can also be found in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. As the game's title suggests, the main character is Pogo the Monkey. Radio Commercial Female Announcer: We've got a new friend for everyone! He's got fur and a tail. He gets into lots of trouble, but he's a bouncy little fellow, cause he's got springs for legs! Pogo the Monkey, the best new video game for the whole family. Boy: I love you Pogo. You bounce! Female Announcer: Help Pogo escape from the evil research laboratory, where the mean old scientist genetically altered him. Uh Oh, the pharmaceutical scientists are gonna get you Pogo! Boy: Here you go Pogo! Have a gold coin! Female Announcer: Good thing Pogo has a Banana Cannon. Those nasty scientists deserve to die. Now get the shampoo manufacturers before they squirt it in your eye! Boy: Here you go Pogo, have a diamond! Female Announcer: You'll guide Pogo through tons of fun adventures. Including saving Timmy who fell down the well! Timmy: Help! Boy: Here you go Pogo, have a big watch! Female Announcer: Rescue that cat out of the tree with your Banana Cannon Pogo! Boy: Here you Pogo, have a fast car! Female Announcer: And help Pogo to his final mission, to storm the White House with his friends and become president of the United States. Pogo the Monkey is the game kids are sure to stare at for hours! Everyone loves Pogo! Idiot Gamer called Pogo "The Best Springing Simian Game since Bouncing Bananas!". Buy the game Pogo the Monkey today! Right Pogo? And coming soon... Pogo the Monkey card game, Pogo the Monkey plastic dolls, Pogo the Monkey quilt covers and Pogo the Monkey car covers. For the dad who has everything, why not a Pogo the Monkey tie and Italian sports jacket, for the lady in your life why not Pogo the Monkey chocolates and hygiene products: “So she smells like a real monkey”. And for kids, a life size living breathing springing monkey, all available at pogothemonkey.com Locations *In The Well Stacked Pizza Co. restaurant in Little Haiti there are two arcade machines; one of them features Pogo the Monkey. *Similarly, in the Kaufman Cabs headquarters there are two arcade machines, one of them also features Pogo the Monkey. *Pogo the Monkey can be seen on the front sign of Flickers Comics in Grand Theft Auto V. Gallery Arcade Games (GTAVC).jpg|A Pogo the Monkey arcade game (left) alongside of a Degenatron cabinet (right). Trivia * Even though GTA III (set in 2001) advertises Pogo the Monkey as a new video game, it is established in GTA Vice City that it already existed as an arcade game since the 1980s. However, it is possible that the game advertised in GTA III is an updated port/remake or reboot of the aforementioned arcade game. * The Pogo the Monkey website displays a picture of CBGB, a music club that was located in Manhattan's East Village until its closure in October 2006. * The Pogo the Monkey website displays a picture of the Village Cigars located at Hess Triangle in Manhattan's West Village, which is still open. The picture features what is apparently a 1991-1992 Chevrolet Caprice. Laws that had required taxi cabs to be replaced every 6 years means that this photo was taken between 1991/1992 and 1997/1998. See Also *Pogo the Monkey Fanclub *''Go Go Space Monkey'' and its sequels, a video game featured in GTA San Andreas, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA V with a monkey as a main character. External links *Pogo the Monkey Advertisement *Pogo the Monkey Category:Arcade Games